Lost At Sea
by Destiel-Sherlocked-the-TARDIS
Summary: New summary: Now that Sapphire is back in Ingo, that friend of hers has gained power and wants to use Sapphire to start a war. With the help of two arguing mer friends, Sapphire discovers secrets about herself she never knew. A spy is amongst her, butwho?
1. BeginningSapphire

**Remembering:**

**The ache in my heart seems to grow larger as I stare out into the blank dark sea. The water splashed at my toes and I just couldn't believe that I may never see Faro again. It was like this for two weeks; two long agonizing weeks. I sat out on the rocks, went and searched in the shallow parts of Ingo and even called out at nights to see if he would return……He never did though. After two weeks I got tired of waiting and decided it was best to get all the memories of Faro out; I cut my hair to the center of my back, switched to an exciting arts school, got myself a group of friends, and Alex. Alex is my boyfriend and we've been going out together from the moment I walked out of my first class at School of the Arts. THAT was after Faro left me two years ago…..This is now.**

**It's been exactly four weeks since Connor left me to go to the University out in London and now the house seemed empty and I feel more alone then ever. Rodger finally picked up the nerve to ask mum to get married. That meant Rodger was taking Con's place at home, or so I thought. He and Mum went to Australia again for the honeymoon. Mum thought I was responsible enough to stay with Sadie for three months while they stayed in Australia. Oh yeah that's okay with me. NOT! Being alone ripped the hole in my heart that Faro had left two years ago. I am not going to think about that right now, not when I'm alone….**

_Sorry if this chapters really boring it's going to get a lot better! Please review and I'll update right away_**.**


	2. These Days Sapphire

**These days**

"**Sapphire, I've been thinking that you should….Come with me to take Elvira to the north," Faro told me with anxiety gleaming beneath his dark eyes.**

"**I already said I wanted to come didn't I?" the question made me frown. Just the thought of the dark north made me shudder. I remember my Atka trying to get me to touch it, the feeling of Nanuk's velvet paws around my skin……I caught myself quickly and stopped the thought. I turned my gaze onto Faro who looked at me as if there was a knife going through him.**

"**Faro," I hesitated, "What's wrong?" I couldn't ignore the fact that my voice was a little bit shaky. He looked at me sadly and then glanced away to the large school of fish that swam in colors behind him.**

"**You can't come unless….you," he squeezed his eyes shut so tight it looked as if they'd burst, so tight it looked as if he could never open them again, so tight it had me worrying about a lot of possibilities. He can't leave me right? He won't decide I'm not strong enough to come right? He's not going to say it's not safe without Connor? **

**He shook his head and laughed nervously, "I wish. The truth is I'm not aloud to see you unless you decide to……become mer." This caught me off guard. As much as I wanted to be mer, I just couldn't leave the air.**

"**Faro I can't! I can't just leave Connor! And Mum! She'd be so upset! Dad already left her and I think she's beginning to get scared that I'm going to disappear too! Oh! How could I forget my dear Sadie! I can't leave her, I take care of her. Sure Mum's got Rodger now, but it would still kill her if I disappeared. She would think I was dead and that means forcing Connor to lie about Ingo. He NEVER lies!" I knew that if you could cry under water, I would be tear stained and I'd be choking on my sobs.**

"**Then I'm afraid you can't come back here little sister." Faro glared at me, turning my veins to ice. I'd never fought with him before and I felt horrible about it now. But what he said had hurt me, torn a hole in my heart. Before I could say anything, he turned with a swish of his seal tail and sped away into the dark shadows of the sea. He left me. Just like that. **

"**FARO! FARO! WHERE ARE YOU??" I yelled into the dark open water. I suddenly felt like I was pierced with ice. "FARO!! FARO!!"**

"**Faro, Faro, where are you..." I mumble into a scratchy surface. I sit up with a jolt, panting. I'm drenched with sweat and I feel closed in and uncomfortable. I need the smell of the sea to wake me up. I need to find Faro. Just then it hits me; it was a dream or a flashback. That was the fight I had with Faro two years ago when he left me. I haven't seen him since. Just the thought makes the hole in my chest feel empty again. I stare blankly at the small mirror on my dresser. I was glad that Rodger had gotten me a new one to replace the one that shattered a long time ago. I decorated this one with small seashells me and Alex collected along the beach on a warm afternoon. That reminded me…. I was going for a picnic tonight with Alice, Matt, Zoë, Aphrodite, and Alex. **

**Aphrodite's my best friend. We met at the arts school and we get along great. I remember the first time I went to her house and her mom told the story of why she was called Aphrodite. It suited her perfectly because of her love and beauty. Alex is my boyfriend and he asked me out the moment I got out of my first class at school; two short years ago. Just then the phone rings. I dart downstairs and answer quickly.**

"**Hello?" I ask grinning as I hear the voice that answers.**

"**It's Alex. I've missed you. Anyways, a storm is heading in and we don't know if you'd still be up to going for the picnic later." Alex answers anxiously, "We all still want to go but if you don't want to come then we can find something else to do."**

"**Of course I'll come! This is Alice's party after all, how could we do something she doesn't want to?" I answer calmly. I hear him sigh in relief as he smiles into the phone.**

"**Great! We'll pick you up at six 'o'clock. Love you! Gotta go bye." He confirms in his smooth, rich voice.**

"**Love you too. Bye." I hang up the phone. I fix my gaze out the shining windows to see dark sad clouds rolling over the ocean. I feel the electricity in my veins as a bright flash of lighting lights up the sky. This is just going to be a simple lightning storm and nothing else.**

**I went back up to my room to get dressed.**

**Please review my book so far! It's going to change a lot in the next chapter and it will finally start to get better I hope. **


	3. Picnic Gone Bad Sapphire

**Picnic gone bad **

**The doorbell rings, echoing through the empty house. I jump to my feet, sprawling my barely finished math homework on the floor. The door flew open just as I was pulling my old sneakers on. I look up to see Alex's smiling face looking at me. Alex has a face that makes you feel like melting; tanned soft skin, bright blue eyes, full lips, a straight nose, and shaggy blonde hair. I'm surprised he found interest in someone as plain as me. He pulls me into his arms and pulls me down the porch steps. **

"**Alice, Matt, Aphrodite, and Zoë are meeting us at the Hangover. I thought it'd be better if I walked you over alone." Alex grins down at me. I can't help but grin back at him, his touching smile melting my heart.**

"**That's totally fine. It's like a five minute walk." I say, trying to sound light when literally, I'm being crushed with pain. Pain from Faro. Pain from being alone.**

**We walked right past the entrance to the cove and I couldn't help staring. I sometimes let myself wander down to the cove when I feel the need to see Faro. I even go into Ingo sometimes only to find dark water that seems unwelcoming to me.**

"**Um, Sapphy, where are you going?" Alex's voice suddenly breaks me from a trance. When my vision clears, I can see the edge of the cove.**

"**Sorry. I guess I'm just a LOSE-er today!" I laugh. Alex laughs too, making me feel better. **

**We reach the Hangover and Alice runs over to me with as much enthusiasm as a border collie. Her bright green eyes sparkled as we jogged over to the red and white picnic blanket Aph, Matt, and Zoë were, laughing at a joke. Aph pulled me down beside her.**

"**Why hello Sapphy!" she said happily. Matt winked. Zoë, who didn't like me very much, sneered at me **

"**Hi! Happy birthday Alice! I'm really sorry I forgot you're present." I said. I glanced at her apologetically.**

"**Why do I need any? They didn't get me anything!" Alice laughed.**

**We ate a dinner of fish and salad, and sang songs until the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Just then Zoë looks up and gives me the evil eye. She then fixes her blue eyes on Alex and smiles her I'm-so-innocent-and-you-know-it smile to get him to listen to her.**

"**I have an idea, why don't we play truth or dare?" Zoë suggests still staring at Alex; obviously crushing on him. **

"**Yeah! This'll be so fun! Zoë, since it was you're idea you go first." Alice pipes. **

"**Okay, um, Sapphy! Truth or dare?" Zoë asks looking innocent. While everyone's eyes focus on me, I can't help but notice Zoë smirk. She probably figures I'll choose truth because her dares are always really clever.**

"**Dare." I say. Her Elvin features rise into a huge grin as she tilts her head toward the edge of the cliff.**

"**Good. I dare you to jump over the cliff and into the water. It's looking rather wavy." She says bitterly. I gape at her and stand up slowly. I walk over to the cliff and look down into the ocean below. The dark water crashes icily and hard against the rock and against each other. Suddenly, the wind starts howling like a dying wolf and goes through me like icy blades.**

"**Are you crazy?! It looks like a hurricane is starting down there!" Alex shouts. I didn't notice him come and stand beside me.**

"**Well, she's always been a great swimmer and she just loves the water. After all, a dares a dare!" Zoë answers, walking over beside Alex. I can't help but agree with her. But Alex is right; a hurricane looks as if it's coming in.**

"**Well if she's too shocked to jump, she just might need some help…" growls Zoë. **

"**What do you mean help?" I ask just as she rushes over and pushes me over the edge. If it weren't for the crashing waves, the howl of the wind, and the thunder rolling in, I'm sure everyone would hear my shriek that made my lungs want to burst. Suddenly I fall into liquid ice, turning my blood to ice.**

**Was that chapter more suspenseful? Finally something exciting is going to happen! Please review and the next chapter will be the best! **


	4. The Returen Sapphire

The Return:

_Sapphire_

The cold seems unbearable. As I break the surface of the water, I can hear Alex and Aph screaming my name over the crashing waves. I quickly shift my weight so I'm looking out at the sea, yeah what a mistake this was. Just as my vision starts to clear an enormous black wave soars over my head and pulls me under the surface. I forget about the air and the warm feeling of home washes through my system. I'm at my real home in Ingo. Ingo. Such a great place to be, all my worries disappear in Ingo.

As quickly as that feeling comes it leaves and reality comes crashing back. Literally; a pull of the water smashes my head against the sharp rock. I can't feel it but the deep reds blood swirls around me and I scream under the water. Blood means sharks and this time there were no dolphins here to save me.

I feel my body sinking into the waves, deeper into the water. I still can't feel the pressure as I hit the sandy bottom. The water isn't really deep here, about my height times three, though that doesn't mean it's not dark at night especially in an incoming hurricane. The water swirled around me making the blood from my head swirl.

"Don't fight it. Let it bleed. Let you're mind go blank." That voice is one I recognize but I just can't seem to put it straight to who it may be. All that I can think is that I heard this voice before in Ingo…..but where?

Foolishly, I let my mind go blank making everything black. About two seconds later I'm passed out, the voice still echoing in my head…

When I wake up I'm not beside the cliff anymore. Turquoise water surrounds me and I see that I'm in an underwater garden; fresh green sea moss covered the floor, small rock entrances cover the rock walls, and I'm lying on a soft bed made of sea moss and seaweed. The first thought that comes across my mind is: 'I'm in Saldowr's home! The Groves of Aleph!'

Suddenly I feel despair and dread wash over the scene. It reeks of dead fish and rotten seaweed and the water turns dark as if conducting a warning.

I sit up and try to swim to the entrance of the cavern. The pain in my head throbs, but I keep going anyway. I finally reach the entrance and peak my head out to see and octopus guarding the entrance. Instead of suction cups, I notice sharp hooks that look threatening to anyone who goes near them. Suddenly it turns and charges, well swims I guess.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs making the water shiver.

"What is wrong with you all? I want everything to be perfect for our special guest…." A tiny voice purrs. The voice brings back cold memories that I can't quite catch. It sounds familiar and I remember having dreams about this voice that seem foggy to me now.

"Don't you remember me? Well I guess it's been a while since I last saw you in the Deep. So long ago…I was so weak then. But now my powers have risen beyond imagine and I can leave the Deep now!" The once tiny voice booms. But I remember this voice. I remember traveling down to the Deep with the whale, Connor, and….Faro. Thinking of Faro brings a wave of pain and guilt and anger through me.

This sounds so crazy in my head but I know who this is. I don't know what they want. I don't know why I'm here. But the voice sounds stronger but at the same time similar to…. The Krakens…

Just as the thought strays in my mind, a mer swims in through the turquoise water. The mer boy can't be that much older then me, well at least it's what he looks like. He has light brown hair flowing to his broad shoulders. He is much tanned and has the kind of eyes that make you want to sing: turquoise mixed with ice and violet. His tail is strong and dark. He reminds me of Faro in a creepy way. Not his eyes, Faros eyes were green. He holds out his hand to me. I have no idea if I should shake his hand… I mean he is a total stranger… I don't but his hand stays lifted.

"Hello. I'm sorry to… um… bother you. I'm Derrick. And I know who you are… Sapphire," his voice is strong and sorry. I change my mind and shake his hand. He sees I'm not making any progress speaking so he continues, "Anyway, I was sent to get you… Someone wants to see you."

I nod solemnly, trying to seem polite but, I mean, I'M JUST SO FREAKED OUT AT THE MOMENT! He seems to see the panic and my eyes and I watch as his face malts into laughter. I try not so smile but I feel the corners of my mouth turn up, as I decide I like his laughter.

"Just wondering, who is this person we are talking about?" I ask timidly.

Derrick's face instantly darkness and I feel a chill creep down my spine at his reply, "Someone unspoken of for many years now. I'm sure he'll be pleased you woke up alright."

By now, my heart is pulsing with the certainty that this _must _be the Kraken. I feel my eyes bulge as Derrick looks at me with pity and fear clearly written in his eyes. As Derrick turns to leave and go to his… master, I don't move at all. Realizing this, Derrick turns to face me, his grieved face a question mark.

"I-I can't go to him," I say, wishing my voice was stronger than I feel but disappointed at how childish I sound.

"And why is this?" Derrick asks his voice much stronger than much stronger than mine. I wish I hadn't spoken. I wish I had never come. I wish I had never gone to that picnic. I wish, I wish, I wish… But so far, judging by my luck, wishes just won't come true for me. Not now and probably close to never. I wish I could take back those words I had said once so long ago, making Faro leave me and confusing my life, forcing me to stay away. I wish right now that Connor had stayed with me instead of leaving. I wish mum hadn't gone away with Roger for so long…

Derrick clears his throat and I jump, making my long, dark hair swirl around me. Derrick's eyes seem so kind and I wonder why he wanted to hang around the Kraken…

"Well let's just say I hurt him along time ago and I don't exactly want him to kill me 'cause I'm guessing by the looks that are on your face, he's stronger then he was before and probably could easily kill me. Although, I guess it wouldn't be _so _terrible to be killed guessing I can't leave now that I'm here. But when I think about it like that I realize I would miss my friends to much and my mom and Connor and Faro-" When I say Faro's name I instantly break off. I was blabbing a lot anyway. Derrick's face is once again a mask of pity and I realize with a shock that I'm frustrated with him. I don't know why but I'm just sick of this whole 'pity for Sapphire' thing. Everyone has seemed to be giving me that look for a while since Faro left me; not that they knew anything about that. Connor was the first one to realize something was wrong, mostly because I hung around him most of the time. But since Faro left me, I get that _look._

I realize I was zoned out and glance back at Derrick surprised to see his facial features have changed from pity to a smile.

"Ah, so you do have a voice!" Derrick's lame joke makes me laugh; it reminds me of Alex…. Alex…

"Just so you know, he is not going to kill you, he actually needs your help," Derrick seeing my face is a question mark continues, "He's got many new plans for Ingo and he wants you to do something for him. However, if you don't come he may very well take your life." After Derrick says that, it suddenly strikes me that Derrick is very polite. I almost laugh but then actually hearing his words, I couldn't manage a smile.

"Alright, on that happy note, I guess I'll follow you to, um, _him_…" I say the Kraken's name as a 'him' as though it's forbidden to actually say 'Kraken'.

"Alright let's go see _him,_' Derrick mocks me and we both start laughing. It's not really that funny but I still like to laugh to calm my nerves.

Derrick swims out of the cavern and I follow steadily. I take one last glance over my shoulder before disappearing out into a tunnel of darkness.

The water seems to grow a lot colder and the beautiful turquoise quickly changes into a dull, murky grey. I have no idea why, but the rock tunnel we swim through makes my spine curl. Soon enough, the rocky tunnel becomes pitch dark and I grimly remember when I smashed my head after Zoë pushed me. I sometimes see flickers in the darkness and instantly hold my breath until the movement is gone.

I don't know how long we'd been swimming when I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. It's not the same silver flicker that I was seeing before. This one is dark and as it moves toward me the chills down my spine make me shudder. As it gets closer, what I didn't realize was a mouth, opened, revealing two rows of sharp white teeth. I don't get the hint it's coming for me until Derrick lunges in front of me (If that's possible underwater), and beats it with his tail. The swift movement in the iced water makes me want to curl up in a corner and cry. Though, that's also because I'm lost and hopelessly confused. I don't realize how quiet it had been when we were swimming through these tunnels, until Derrick stops beating at the, um, _thing_. It goes dead silent until his humorless laughter fills the cold tunnels.

"Be careful on here. There are creatures not even the mer have ever known of are coming back into Ingo. You may find Ingo quite a bit more savage than the last time you were here." Derrick's words make me want to scream and swim home, or somewhere else far way from the sea, but seeing as I can't, I say the only word that comes to my mind: "Thanks."

"What for?" Derrick asks, actually sounding as if he didn't just save me from a weird creature thing that was obviously going to rip me to shreds.

"That _thing _was going to kill me," I say.

"Oh, no problem then my lady," Derrick answers. I have no idea why he called me 'my lady' but I think of it as the wrong term considering I've done nothing right and everything wrong.

We continue swimming down the tunnel in silence. No more creature-things show up but I have a silent freak-out moment when the water starts to turn grey again and we emerge into more light. Of course in most places, people have there little squeals of joy when they see light at the end of a tunnel, but in my situation the end of this tunnel meant I was getting closer to the Kraken, and possibly my fate.

Derrick leads me to and opening just outside of the long tunnel. I can hear the people murmuring behind the curtain of flowing emerald seaweed. The voices sound sort of panicked but I ignore and silently concentrate on not fainting. My stomach is filled with butterflies and I feel the wave of nausea pass over me before Derrick's calm, soft whisper fills me with peace.

"Don't talk out of turn. Just wait to be called on. I know for a fact the Kraken will want to speak to you."

"Aren't you coming in?" I ask, thankfully hiding the panic in my voice.

Derrick nods, "I have to. I have been labeled as your guardian, and must make sure you don't kill or harm anyone."

"Why would I hurt someone?" I ask kind of hurt. I thought a guardian was supposed to protect the person they're being a guardian to.

"The Kraken thinks you will harm him if you are given the chance and I don't exactly know what happened in the past, all I know is you revealed his true mask." Derrick asks with a plain, voice with no emotion.

"Well that's true but I. Do. Not. Kill. People." I reply stubbornly.

Surprising me, Derrick laughs, "I believe you. You don't seem like a killing type of person."

"Well then what's so funny?" I say angrily.

"Your anger. No offence,"

"None taken." I reply awed.

We glance at each other and as Derrick pushes the seaweed to the side, I take a deep, calming breath. We enter the large cavern and I'm instantly shocked to see how clear the water is. It's as if we aren't under water at all. As I look around, the faces of some mer are blinking at me in wonder. I feel my cheeks flush and look down. I can still feel the people's eyes on me; I decide to take in the scenery around me. I notice how white and soft the sand is; I notice that the water is clear and how freely I can move through it; I notice the cavern walls are made of turquoise pearl that shimmers as if a rainbow is shining through it. I decide the cavern is very beautiful and feel a sudden twinge as my next thought hits me; _I wish I could stay here forever._

My mind goes on peacefully until I hear the voice that makes my blood run cold with ice and fills my stomach with blades of ice.

"Well, well, well, it seems Sapphire has returned to us," the Kraken purrs.

**Heeeyyy has it gotten any better? Anyway I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated since forever but I'll be kinda slow… I've been really busy with competitions and stuff. Please R&R and I'll review ASAP! **


	5. The New Life Derrick

Okay so the story is kind of changing. This chapter is in the perspective of Derrick. It will be like this for most of the story, but it will mostly focus On Sapphire. A New Life

_**Derrick**_

I could see the emotions flicker across her face like a movie. At first her face was a mask of calm, and then it was anger, then fear, then shock, then to a permanent blank. I realized the legends of her stated that she had faced the Kraken in his weak form, but now she's seeing the stronger form of the Kraken in the body of a mer. I even noticed the changes since I last saw him and instantly wonder where he's getting all the power from. His hair is long, thick and black as night, his skin was white as snow and glowed like a star, his eyes are fierce and dark and so black it's as if you can fall into them…

"Sit, sit!" the Kraken cries, "You must be exhausted from that fall! It has weakened you but your strength has come back fast, yes?" The Krakens voice sends chills through my spine and makes me realize why Sapphire acted so scared back in the cavern; he was practically melting with power.

Sapphire and I take seats at the back of the cavern where we are harder to be seen. As soon as the Kraken sees Sapphire and I heading toward the back, he bursts out in a powerful, booming laughter, which shakes the entire cavern and makes my skin crawl. I would do anything to just ignore him and make this all a dream. But I can't. It's not possible to go back in time. So I will face the present. I don't turn, but Sapphire brushes back her hair and turns to face the Kraken's mocking face. Her long, dark hair covers her face and I have no clue why, but I feel the sudden urge to brush it from her face and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I won't do that. One because I would probably scare her. Two, I can't tell her everything will be alright because it _won't _be alright. I would know.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Sapphire surprised me by having the anger in her voice. Her face is fairing with anger and frustration.

_She must really hate him… I wonder what he did to her, _was the thought that instantly pops in my mind without my choice. I can see the pain in her soul. From the first moment I saw her eyes, I could tell she's been haunted by the ghost in her past. Judging by the look she's giving the Kraken, my guess is that he did something to hurt her.

"Oh nothing, just you need to sit at the front! I have reserved seats for you!" glancing at me, he adds quickly, "And of course you Derrick!"

He makes me sick. His perfect features have everyone bowing to him. Well, at least some people. Others like Saldowr chose to follow the path of Ingo. Looking back, I wish I stayed on that path…

The Kraken clears his throat and raises his eyebrows as he, obviously, forces a grin at me. Sapphire's way ahead of me today and is already heading toward the front row in the cavern. I follow hesitantly, not wanting to seem rude inside the cavern.

The seats are polished rocks that look jagged, but when you touch them, they are smoother than a pearl. We take our seats and I really want to fidget, or just run out of the room. I feel restless like I can't sit still for my life. As the room goes deathly quiet, the Kraken seems to take in the scene and smiles at some people. He smiles long and hard at Sapphire and I really want to see if she smiles back at him, but I'm guessing she's not.

"For hundreds of years," is how the Kraken starts his speech, "Mer have lived lives led by the humans. We have been forced to follow their ways and deal with the rubbish they throw into our realm. We have always been forced to like them and worship them like they are our some sort of God, but they are not! If anyone is close to being immortal beings, it is us! It is time our alliance with the petty humans has ended. It is time to take the back the realm that ultimately belongs to us and Ingo!" I was surprised by his speech. _I thought this was about war with the mer? _The thought came and went through my mind like a running tap of water. We are not supposed to be fighting the humans. We are supposed to be fighting the mer who support them… Thought the thought seems dark and haunting now that I think about it. The Kraken continues, "To defeat these humans, we must first defeat the ones who support them in their treacherous ways. Their supporters have grown fewer and fewer over the past few years as our supporters have grown stronger. We could win this fight easily, if there was not so many powerful mer on their side. Saldowr has power and has past that ancient power to his scolhyk and holyer, that partially _human _Faro." I feel Sapphire stiffen beside me after he says that. Before I can say anything to her, he continues, "And that, is why we have brought one of the most powerful beings to swim in this part of Ingo. Sapphire is human, but as soon as she fell into Ingo, I could sense her strong power and realized that we are almost saved! She has unknown powers she has not discovered yet and this I can tell by sensing! Her power is pulsing within her! Feel it! See it! React to it! Sapphire, join us in this realm to destroy the mer who have supported the petty humans that walk the land. Bring your power to us and help us succeed in a war that could kill life as you know it if you do not join! Join, or otherwise face the death of your soul, face the death of your body, and face the death as life as you know it! What will it be child?" His voice grows with power in every sentence he spoke. He radiated the darkness within him and he radiated power that only seemed an immortal being could hold. The Kraken was not becoming immortal was he? The question hung in my mind, unanswered. I wanted so badly to lean toward the answer that he wasn't but my mind whispered that he was through my mind. In my mind, I cross my fingers silently hoping Sapphire will join him. Not because he wanted the mer to be destroyed, but because if she dies, life around them would fall into pieces.

"I will join. If life around us falls, there is no way anyone can survive, not even you," Sapphire's voice seems strong but I can hear the tightness and worry behind her words.

I watch as the Kraken's mouth turn up icily in the corners as darkness envelopes his soul.

"I will be your leader! I will fight these petty mer and these petty humans! I will no longer be known as the Kraken! My new immortality proves that I am now formally called as Oceanus!" The Kraken's words run through my blood, turning it to ice. The Titan Oceanus was powerful, immortal, and full of evil. I can't help but accept the truth in his words that he very well may be Oceanus reincarnated.

The mer cheer. Except for Sapphire and me. I feel drowned in despair and as though I can no longer hold onto the world as Oceanus glides swiftly out of the cavern, his strong tail forcing him forward. Everyone follows loudly behind him. Once again, Sapphire remains behind as though she doesn't want to be a part of the crowd. I don't blame her, I mean this is an immortal Titan, trying to take over the world. I turn to face her and once again the haunting past-ghost in her fear framed eyes makes my heart squeeze pitifully.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sapphire snaps calmly. The frustration in her voice is obvious, but I can't help but wonder what I was looking at her like.

"Looking at you like what?" I ask.

"Like you have so much pity for me. Everyone back at home has been looking at me like that for two years and it's just getting on my nerves," she clarifies, the haunting ghost flickering in her eyes once again.

"Sorry. I do have pity for you. But I must ask, what is it that Oceanus did to you to make your eyes haunted with the ghost in your past?" I blurt it accidentally, hoping she won't explode.

She surprises me with the sudden calmness and deep, soul-shattering sadness in her voice, "It wasn't the Kraken that did this to me, it was the partial human, mostly mer, Faro."

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can so I can catch up with what I forgot to write a while ago so yeah… Please R&R and I swear I am working on the next chapter right now! Thank-you for reading this much! **


	6. That was Then, This is Now Saph & Faro

That was then, this is now. 

_Sapphire_

"What happened?" Derrick's voice breaks my silent-depression state.

"I don't really like to talk about it…" I answer bleakly. I wish he would stop throwing questions at me. It's all he's been doing since we first met; firing questions at me, expecting me to know the answer all of them.

Surprising me with his answer, Derrick replies: "Well, that's okay. I understand,"

"Really? Do you actually understand what it's like to have your best friend pressure you to do something and not telling you the reason why you need to do it? Do you really know what it feels like to say you can't so you don't lose your family and other friends? Do you really know what it feels like to have that friend tell you he can never see you again and storm off without saying anything else to you just because you said you couldn't?" as the words pour out of my mouth, my sudden anger and strength dies and I suddenly burst into underwater tears.

"What are you doing?" Derrick asks calmly, kind of reminding of Faro's words so many years ago.

"They're called tears. People cry them when they're upset," I mumble through my salty tears.

"Do not be upset. That was then, and this is now! I know, I know this is a pun but; there's a reason right now is called the present. It's a gift for us and if you learn about it then surly you will be happy with it. Let go of the past and look to _now_. I understand if you don't listen, I mean I technically am the enemy to you," I can see the pain in his eyes as Derrick says those last words. I can't help thinking that maybe he doesn't want to be in this side of the battle.

"And yes, I do understand some of your pain. My father left me when I didn't get the call for the crossing. He'd been so excited for it but when I didn't get the sign I could go, he left me disappointed." Derrick applies sounding tight and pained.

"My father left my family. He left to the mer. He had a child. Then, he died, trying to save me and Connor," I say after him.

Derrick nods sadly and then it hits me as to where I have seen him before. I remember coming out after I'd been accepted to make the crossing and seeing one mer in particular who had disappointment written on his face and I remember feeling bad. I feel a twinge of guilt as I realize how awful it would be for your dad to leave you just because you didn't make the crossing.

My mind races as I try to find something to say that will lighten the mood when Derrick blurts: "I keep forgetting that you're human! I mean, you just seem so mer! It seems like you're meant to be mer or something…" After realizing what he just said, Derrick glances at me apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I feel that sometimes, but I just don't know what to do! Should I abide the rules of mer and become one or just stay the way I am?" I blurt feeling frustrated.

"Ah, well that is something you should visit the council about." Derrick implies.

"The council?"

"Yes, the Council of Mer, cheesy name but still, they are the most wise mer ever known," Derrick answers me helpfully.

_Faro_

The same thoughts just keep running through my mind: _Why do I feel her presence? Why does it feel like she's back in Ingo? _And even though I know it can't be possible for Sapphire Trewhella to be back in Ingo, I can feel the sad presence of her somewhere inside Ingo. _But surly she'd come to me first… Wouldn't she?_ As the thought comes to me, a wave of guilt washes through my stomach, forcing me to remember that I had left her so long ago. Forcing me to remember the look on her face, the twisted hurt torn look on her face, painted in my memory. Forced to remember her cries for me as I left her alone with no one but herself.

"Why did I leave her?" I shout my frustration at nobody but myself and I hear the angry words echo through the small rock cavern as they plant themselves in my memory. I feel bad and I feel hurt at the same time. Bad because I broke her, hurt because I can't help wonder why she cringed at the thought of becoming mer.

"I see you are upset," at Saldowr's comment, I instantly jump back in surprise. He laughs and the sound reminds me I must always be proud to be his scolhyk and his holyer. I try to act normal, but the nod I have is tight and strained.

"What about?" I don't want to tell Saldowr, but I feel the need to. He is the only one I can trust right now.

"I feel the presence of Sapphire and I do not know whether or not it is valid," I say, sounding as strained as my nod.

"I also feel the presence of a powerful human. More powerful than Sapphire was but she is older now. Stronger too," Saldowr adds the last words after a hesitation, but only slight. After hearing those words, I feel certain Sapphire is back in Ingo. Once again a wash of guilt passes over me and I feel pity for her.

"What do you suppose she is doing?" I blurt the question without it even coming to my mind, but as soon as the words are out, I realize I do actually wonder.

"I sense evil. If the mer who have gone bad have gotten to Sapphire, then Faro we will have a major problem." Saldowr's voice is strained and thick with worry, which has me basically crumpled up in a ball. If Saldowr is worried about something, all of the mer in Ingo should be worried about something.

"How so?" thankfully, my voice is strong and not shaky, as I thought it would come out as.

"Sapphire has powers not yet known before, and if those mer learn how to harness her powers, then they will have forces on their side beyond imagine," Saldowr's ancient, ageless face, turns into something that makes him look one thousand years old as he says those last words. The deep ring of his voice echoes throughout the cavern and I feel a chill as the grey water grows darker and darker.

"I must leave. I will call a meeting as soon as I can. We will get as many mer as we can to join our side to fight against evil," after those words, Saldowr leaves the small cavern. I can't help but realize that he had said they were evil. As wise as he is, Saldowr never judges as evil, but only bad. Ingo seems to be changing a lot right before my eyes.

I swim out of the cavern slowly, trying to soak in the last rays of daylight as the sun goes down out of the sea. The water always grows cooler at night, but being in Ingo, I don't really feel the change in temperature. As I push forward slowly with my slick seals tail, I keep seeing the twisted pain on Sapphire's face when I last saw her. It hurts me to think I had wounded her soul so badly when I left her. Those little clear drops of water Sapphire had called tears had been streaking down her face. Seeing them so long ago, I realized I would never want to feel the agony crying held for people. It looks so _painful _and _depressing_. Although, the tears are kind of beautiful to see, at least Sapphire's were, even though those were the only tears I've ever seen.

Every time Sapphire passes through my mind I feel awful guilt and an agonizing pain so bad it squeezes my heart. Suddenly, as though thinking of tears triggers them, I feel a drop of water run down my cheek and blend into Ingo's vastness. At first I think it's just my imagination, but when they keep running down my face, I realize they are tears. Tears formed from having an aching hole in my heart. Tears formed from missing Sapphire's radiant smile. Tears formed from my stupidity and ignorance toward Sapphire before. I never thought it was possible for mer to cry, but now I remember that I have at least a drop of human blood in me and cringe at the thought.

Crying isn't painful. At least the water coming from your eyes isn't painful, but why they are caused is worse than when I tried to enter the deep to save Sapphire very long ago.

As if the karma is trying to torment me, I see a girl swimming slower than I do but quicker than most humans do. Her long, dark hair swirls behind her as she swims on, looking rather suspicious. She doesn't see me but I'm frozen where I am. Two years it's been since we saw each other. Two years it's been since we talked. Two years it's been since I left her alone.

"Wait there I have to get something," A male voice yells from behind her. She turns around and yells okay. She stands there alone looking around as if she doesn't want to be seen.

I don't know what makes me swim to her, but I suddenly find myself a tails length away from her, gawking at her face. She stares at me too. Films of emotions play across her face; first joy, then hurt, then confusion, then a cold glare.

"Hello, Sapphire," I say.


	7. Reopening wounds FaroSapphireDerrick

Reopening Wounds

_Faro_

"You've changed," Sapphire's voice is cold and flat but behind her words, I can feel the pain.

"So have you." I comment trying to sound harsh and cold like she had, but my voice sounds shaky.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why didn't you ever come back?" Sapphire asks, her voice wavering.

"I've been here. I left because I had to. I didn't ever come back because I. Didn't. Want. To," I practically whisper. Sapphire's face malts into pain as I say the last words. My mind races for ways to apologize or make her feel better, but instead I say, "If you were so keen on finding me, why didn't you come looking for me?"

Her words make a blanket of pure guilt fold over me like a blanket, "I did. I searched everywhere. I called you. The police came to my house because my mum was worrying when I didn't come back one night, all because I was hopelessly looking for you! I stopped looking after I realized you didn't want me here anymore, and apparently nobody else did, considering I didn't see anyone else either."

"I-I'm… sorry." I say, sounding choked. Apparently, she wasn't in the mood for forgiveness because she didn't answer.

"You're crying… I didn't think the mer _could _cry," she comments in a flat tone. As a reflex reaction, I reach up to my face and wipe the tears.

"It isn't," I say, sounding harsher than I meant to.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Sapphire whispers calmly, and I can hear the guilt in her voice. _Why do _I _feel guilty for her saying that? _I wonder.

Instead of saying it's alright, the words that come out of my mouth turn her face into a mask of pain and have those clear, beautiful tears spilling out of her eyes: "Well, you should be. You don't belong here. You're completely human, and humans are ignorant polluters who don't deserve to live… _especially _you."

"If you think that, then why don't you kill me yourself?" Sapphire's voice is tight and choked, and I instantly regret the words I said. I don't even know why I said them.

"Because… because-" I get cut off by that same voice telling Sapphire to wait,

"Hey are you okay? You sounded kind of upset," the mer says to Sapphire. When he sees me his expression changes to apologetic shock, "Oh hi, sorry, I'm Derrick,"

"I'm Faro," I say tightly. Derrick looks from me to Sapphire and then to me again.

"I've heard about you before," Derrick looks behind his shoulder quickly before adding, "From someone."

"Well I've never seen you before," I say hastily, glaring at Sapphire. She's looking down at the sand with wide eyes as if she wants the ground to open up and swallow her.

"I have to go now." I say as I turn to swim away.

"Ah, nice meeting you," Derrick replies. I instantly get a polite vibe off of him, but I also sense something about him, as if he's been touched by darkness. I instantly turn around and ask the two: "Have you two heard any news about the Kraken?"

Sapphire shakes her head no, looking broken. Derrick answers: "Only that he or _it _was put back to sleep. Why? Have you?"

"No of course not, it was a stupid question," I reply, too quickly. They both give me suspicious glances; Sapphire's tinged with anger, confusion, and broken down agony. Before they can say anything else, I turn and swim away through the darkening grey water.

As I swim slowly I hear a whisper of Sapphire's thoughts: _I'm sorry, goodbye Faro…_

_Sapphire_

"Are you okay?" Derrick asks for the fifth time as we make our way to the council to decide my fate.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answer… for the fifth time. One thing I like about Derrick: He cares. Like _really _cares, as in he'll know when something is wrong and he'll try to make it better. Faro used to be like that, but now he's changed. Yes, it feels as though Faro has stuck a huge knife in my heart and is cutting my heart to pieces; that's not going to make me break down and let it ruin my life. And I certainly won't give up on him.

"We don't _have _to go to the council right now… you could wait to make your decision. Or you could decide right now… if you really want to," Derrick looks at me with a mild tone of concern plastered on his face.

"We can still go, I'm fine _really_." I say, even though I feel tired and drained and somewhat miserable.

Derrick doesn't look convinced, so he states: "No. You don't look good. Come one, let's go back,"

I sigh and follow behind Derrick, envying the fact that he has a strong seal tail to propel him through Ingo's vastness. The decision whether or not to become mer is becoming more and more difficult. The positives to being mer: First, I could sail through Ingo with a lot of great speed. Second: I could visit my dad (his grave… If they have those here). Third, I could find the reason I _had _to become mer. Finally, I could tear apart the Kraken's schemes and plans once and for all. There are also the negatives: I would never see mum, Connor, or Sadie ever again. There is only one negative but it balances out with the positives because they are my family and they'd be losing someone else in their lives, besides dad.

"You're thinking of your family. I remember your dad dying; everyone was in a tragic state. I knew him actually; he was a friend of my dad's. I'm very sorry about what happened," Derrick comments out of the blue.

For a slight moment I'm shocked: "What? How'd you know I was thinking of them?" then realization hits me, "Right… you can break into people's minds, sorry."

Derrick laughs his strong, happy laugh, and it makes me sad. _How long has it been since I was last _truly _happy? _And then it hits me, like a tidal wave crashing on the rocks: I haven't been happy for two years. Ever since Faro left me and part of Ingo went with him, I've felt as though part of my soul has been ripped out… I belong here, I always have.

We reach the huge hidden cave in the rocks, guarded by a small forest of kelp. You wouldn't be able to navigate your way through the massive green kelp unless you knew the path. I have no idea what the path is, but fortunately, Derrick knows the path like the back of his hand and led the way easily through the kelp without a map… Though, he probably has no idea what a map is.

We enter the dark cavern in silence and almost reach main tunnel when Derrick stops me.

"Are you really going to fight against the 'good side' and fight with the Kraken?" Derrick's voice is serious and I see the panic in his eyes and again get the feeling that he doesn't want to fight with the Kraken.

I feel he is the only one I can trust right now, even though I don't really know him that well. I answer with confidence in my voice: "No."

_Derrick_

"Really? He'll kill you if you don't though," I say, feeling the fear for her death but at the same time, glad I'm not the only one who doesn't follow along with the Kraken's wishes.

"I can't kill someone Derrick. It's just not right. And besides, _I'm _human and I know for a fact that not all humans are for killing the ocean. I'm not, my mum's not, Connor's not. Roger's not really. Dad wasn't until… well until he turned mer," Sapphire states with a lot of strength and sureness in her voice, "I will stay with the Kraken and make him believe I'm on his side. If I have to, I'll be a spy to the other side… Why am I telling _you _this?" Sapphire adds the last part with a frustrated tone.

"Because I'm not going to fight either, and I already agreed to Saldowr I wouldn't help him with everything. I was going to let myself die, but Saldowr insisted if I did not want to fight with the Kraken, I should just help them, play along," I felt myself blabbing and instantly went quiet. Sapphire's expression is one of shock and pity. I finally understand why she doesn't like those looks of pity; it makes me feel like a little kid again.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you didn't die," Sapphire says, leaving me there alone at the entrance to the main tunnel. I have no idea why but I stare after her in awe, wondering how she can stand living in this hard, hard world.

I start down the tunnel, heading to my room when I hear the voices. They come from a small room-cave where the seaweed curtain covering the entrance has a small part in it, revealing a dim glow of green light. Usually I'm not an eavesdropper, but this was hard not to listen to. I press my back against the rough, cold wall of rock.

"If we harness her powers correctly, we can use her against Saldowr's wisdom and strength!" A raspy voice whispers urgently.

The next voice is hollow and it hisses most of its words. The voice whispers with a ring of authority to it: "Yesss, but ifff we let her liveee, hooow do we knoow sshheee wont ussseee her powerssss against usss?"

"We will _force _Sapphire Trewhella to fight with us even if it means giving her the fruit!" the raspy voice whispers. Being mer, I know what 'the fruit' is. It is a type of food that puts people in a trance. When given the fruit, the person will follow the orders of the first voice they hear, and the first voice _only_. If they get a hold on Sapphire…

The thought has my heart beating wildly. Sapphire _cannot_ be forced to do their bidding no matter what happens.

The hissing voice answers after a pause, "Yesss, yesss… Ifff Sssaapphiiiree isss controlllled sshheee wiiiiill kiiiiiiill Sssssaaaldooowrr eveeen ifff sshheee doesss not want toooo,"

I stiffen against the cold rock wall. _Kill Saldowr? They want to make Sapphire kill Saldowr? _The thought makes me suck air and instantly, the mocking laughter coming from the two hissing friend's stops and everything goes silent.

"Diiid youuu heeeaaar thhaaat?" the hissing voice sounds deadly and I instantly flee down the tunnel with one thought in my mind: Find Sapphire. Now.

I speed down the tunnel until I reach the seaweed covered door that Sapphire is behind. There is a soft, yellow glow coming through the seaweed so I figure Sapphire isn't asleep yet. Even if she is asleep, I'll have to wake her up and tell her to leave _now_.

I part the seaweed and end up tearing a strand or two of the slimy green drapes. Sapphire is sitting on the bead and when she hears me enter, she snaps her head around, revealing an expression of fear, shock, and then relief. She probably thought I was the Kraken or something.

"Sapphire, you have to leave right _now_!" I say urgently, the panic clearly in my voice.


	8. Something Worse Than Death SaphDerrick

Okay so I don't exactly know what color Sapphire's eyes are but if they're not blue then please tell me… Yeah okay that's all. Facing Something Worse than Death

_**Derrick**_

"Why?" Sapphire's eyes brightened, portraying definite shock and fear. I have no time to answer her because right at this moment, the Kraken, er, Oceanus swims into the room.

"Sapphire! Oh dear, what have you done to the lovely décor of the seaweed drapes?" Oceanus asks the sarcasm heavy in his light tone. When he sees me, he laughs an obviously forced laugh, "Derrick! What a surprise! I assume you were finishing that tour I assigned you to give Sapphire, hm?"

"Oh! Yes, of course… What did you think Sapphire?" I say, praying silently that Sapphire will get the message, because, obviously, I didn't give her the tour.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Sapphire's tone is light and she sounds completely honest, even though I know she's not. Oceanus glances at me then at Sapphire. When he looks back at me, his light smile fades into a frown.

"Derrick, why don't you go to bed? I'm sure you've had a long, hard day and I think it's about time you get some rest," Oceanus purrs in his metallic voice. I want to stay. I have to warn Sapphire about him… or maybe it's someone else. Either way, she must know she can't eat anything here, or she could leave and hide. But as far as I know, it's not safe for her to go back to air right now.

"Of course," I reply. I bow slightly to him as a sign of respect and swim through the curtain of seaweed but disappear behind a secret rock in the wall to listen to what he will say to Sapphire.

_**Sapphire**_

As Derrick is leaving through the blanket of seaweed, a trail of his thought brushes my mind: _I'm coming back. Don't listen to a _thing _he tells you…_And on that happy note, I turn to face Oceanus. His forced smile is warm, but his misty grey eyes are intimidating. I smile at him, hoping my smile is warm but in my messed up head I'm thinking I want him to go away. Fortunately, I remember to think about a barricade wall closing down to hide my thoughts because Oceanus asks: "What, Sapphire, are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm tired and really would like some sleep now… if that's okay?" I reply, even though I'm really not tired at all.

"Oh, of course you are aloud sleep! I just have one proposition for you: We have a magic trainer here who is interested in helping you learn how to harness your unknown powers. He is only available tomorrow and the next day, then he must leave to some other part of Ingo for a while. Would you be interested in attending a private session where he will teach you about your powers?" Oceanus asks with an intimidating hint to his voice.

I swallow quickly and answer, trying to sound tired: "Sure. That'd be great!"

"Good, good! Now, I hope you are enjoying your stay, are you not?" Oceanus questions, hinting in the tone of his voice that he will tear apart if I say I don't like it. What a phony…

"Yeah, I've missed Ingo. This is almost better than home," I blurt the words without even thinking them through. I wish I hadn't said them.

Clearly amused, Oceanus purrs, reminding me of the old little shrimp he took form of, "Oh we will make sure it feels like home in no time…"

With the last words, Oceanus disappears behind the curtain of thick seaweed and swims silently down the cold, dark hall. He leaves a presence of torment and evil behind, and I feel chills continue to crawl down my spine. The cruel scowl permanently placed on Oceanus's face is painted in my mind and I recoil from it. I slowly walk backwards. I know, I know, I don't usually _walk_ in Ingo but I can't help it. I dig my numb feet into the pale white, soft sand and make my way to the seaweed bed I had been recovering on hours before. As I sit on the leathery material, a thought buzzes in my mind. I try to ignore the thought, the way you'd ignore a bee in the air, but the same, tormenting thought kept whispering itself in my hollow mind; _Joining Oceanus can't be that bad can it? I mean, it's not like he wants to hurt me… just everyone else I care about… _I'm thankful for the last little thought playing in my mind because it breaks me from my selfish trance.

"Are you okay?" Derrick's sad, sympathizing voice makes me jump… Literally even though I didn't think it was possible underwater.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just tired. Are you okay; you look kinda beaten up?" I blab on and on. Derrick does look beaten up. His usually tanned face is chalk white and his lips are a sickly shade of white. Under his dark eyes are dark purple circles; and even though I know they're from drowsiness, they look so much like bruises I almost cry. That's another thing about me. Last year when I missed the bus from school in St. Pirans, I decided to walk home instead of calling mum for a ride. That was my mistake. When I walked through the most deserted street since the flood, a bunch of guys came to me and started sweet talking. I knew they were drunk; I could smell the stale beer on them. They beat me and were sure to do far worse things to me when Rodger found me. Apparently mum had been sick with worry and Rodger came to find me. That was when I started to not loath Rodger so much. I mean, he practically saved my life.

Anyway, the dark circles under his eyes remind me of the black eyes I'd received during my beating. As I remember the pain from that night I wince. The street lights were dim. The smashed bottles. The smell of stale beer. The blood. The blood curling cries… I could go on forever if Derrick didn't stop me, "Okay stop! You're killing me here! Did that seriously happen to you, 'cause it sounds… dreadful?"

I nod a mutter something about the pain when Derrick brings me into a tight, heart-warming hug. I haven't been hugged since… I can't remember actually. It was a sympathetic hug that made my spirits lift a little bit. I don't notice I have tears streaming down my cheeks until Derrick pulls back and wipes one from my cheek.

"I am sorry. It seems painful. The stuff that happens in air…" Derrick's sympathetic face turns to one of disgust and then pity, "Some of them just don't understand do they? They think that all that technology helps them when really; it destroys their meaning of life," glancing at my obviously confused face he adds, "Ah, yes I know all about the human's technology and what not."

"Yeah, um, sorry to break the lightening mood but, um, didn't you say something about me having to run away earlier?" I try to sound strong and surprisingly my voice sounds clear _and _strong.

"Ah, right, about that…"

_**Derrick**_

I tell Sapphire about my overheard conversation with the two out of place voices.

"Well, okay, if I have to leave, I'll leave," Sapphire replies to the conversation smoothly. I expected her to jump and expected her already wide eyes to grow larger the way they seemed to when she was stressed.

Suddenly, a strange thought bounds through my mind and apparently, my mind is way ahead of me because I say the next words without even knowing it: "Why do you say 'well' so much when you start a sentence?"

"Random, but the same reason you say 'ah' which is _way _weirder than 'well'. Right now, I don't care about who says what though. All I care about is getting out of here right _now_." Sapphire answers with a cool glare crossing over her deep sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly, I realize the small tint of iced violet in her eyes.

"Yes. Come on. We must hurry," I agree solemnly.

"Wait you said _we. _There is no way you can come with me. Oceanus or so he calls himself will get way suspicious if we both turn up missing," Sapphire's point is true but I can't let her leave alone, unprotected.

"No. I must come. I am your guardian, remember?" I remind her, a gleam in my eye probably.

Sapphire grumbles something about how guardians are supposed to make sure she won't mess up. I don't agree with her, because I agree with the whole protection-for-the-guarded-one thing.

Soon enough (After trudging through the dark, icy tunnels), Sapphire and I find ourselves outside of the cavern, alone in the now silvery moonlit water outside the cavern entrance. I can't help the feeling that I'll never see this cavern again.

We swim silently through the lacey water and I watch as Sapphire twirls little threads of seaweed between her shaking fingers. The seaweed shines in the moonlight when she drops it down into the water's abyss.

"So, um, slay any sharks lately?" Sapphire asks timidly, as if she wants to break the crooked silence.

Surprising her and myself, I laugh, "No, no only electric eels," glancing at Sapphire's horror struck features I add, "Just kidding! No offence, but it seems you don't really know how to laugh full heartedly,"

"I have no reason to laugh anymore," Sapphire admits grudgingly, turning her head from me.

"Okay," I answer brilliantly. I know she's heartbroken. I don't know what or why the odd feeling, since she was partially in love with Faro (Or so that's what it seems like; her being so beaten up about it and all), that it bothered me. She just can't let him go.

"You should let him go. He broke your heart," I comment without thinking.

"Who?" Sapphire's tight voice indicates she obviously knows who I'm talking about, but she wants me to say it.

"Faro of course! I mean everyone gets their heartbroken sometimes. I know, when you're first in love, it hurts to have your heart broken. You'll get over it eventually,"

"For one thing, I was not in love with Faro; I was fourteen! For another, why are you tormenting me all of a sudden? I mean, at first you were all gentleman like but now you're all tormentish!" Sapphire bursts out.

"Tormentish is not a word," I answer, avoiding the question. Why _am _I tormenting her? One word bounces around my head: _Jealous_.

"Well, in my head, it is now! Just because something doesn't-" Sapphire starts but breaks off as a creature as old as time emerges from a crater and advances on us.


	9. Whoa, What Happened Here?

**Yes, yes, it's a really weird title. There is nothing else to title it so yeah… Weird title! Anyway I'll shut up now… Oh yeah! And Faro is back again so hope you like this chapter! ;)**

Whoa, What Happened Here?

_**Faro**_

It's funny really. The way Sapphire's thoughts echo around my head. For one minute she's happy, then nervous, then scared, then at peace, then scared again, then anxious, then in a joking mood. It's extremely confusing. Her thoughts were never so jumbled before, but now, they're all mixed up and confused as though she's lost in a maze. I wish she'd close her thoughts to me. It makes my already aching head hurt more. Suddenly her thoughts turn to a happy state. Sapphire feels safe and warm and happier than she's been in a long time. _When was the last time I've actually been hugged like I'm cared for? It seems like forever… _Sapphire has this thought and projects it to me like she's holding up a bright sign saying: _Hey! I'm happy and your not! Ha! _I try to ignore it but her mood swings are driving me insane. _Can you stop that please? _I project the thought through my mind, hoping she'll hear it. The thought bounces around my mind harmlessly but the rage in my head is trailing after the thought like a lost fish.

"Faro, what are you doing?" A voice as smooth as silk emerges from the shadows. A voice I haven't heard since I was younger, around seven or eight. I know who she is. Her hair is black as night. Her skin is as pale as the moon. Her eyes, bright green and playful. Her smile warms your heart. That is her appearance, but that didn't ever fool me. I turn to face the shadows, seeing the mer woman come into view. She's changed. Her dark hair is streaked with silver and she no longer has smile lines at the corner of her eyes. Her forced smile is plastered on her cold face.

"Hi, honey. It's been a long time!" the mer woman muses in her silky voice.

"Mom?" I hear my voice break when I say the word. I sound different than usual; sad and hurt maybe.

"Of course it's me! Haven't you missed me?" my mom asks in a forced calm voice.

Avoiding her question because there is no way I missed her, so instead I say: "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my children of course! Where is that lovely daughter of mine?" mom looks around and seeing nothing but brightly shaded coral, her mask of forced love is replaced with confusion.

"She went away. She wouldn't want to see you anyway," I add the last part in a strained voice and force myself to not swim up to my mother and slap her.

"Of course she would! She missed me! Both of you did!" my mom chimes in a cheery voice.

"Actually, neither of us missed you mom. You left us alone! How could you?" I explode the words at my mother, not caring if she's hurt.

"I see you haven't changed," my mom comments in a cold voice. Her sea green eyes shift to ice and she gives me a cold stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask her in a tight voice, sounding just as cold as she had.

"You're still as much of a spoiled little brat as you were before! You should just go back to the Deep where you belong with that silly Kraken. You can die down there for all I care!" my mom spits the words at me, her porcelain face pinching into a tight sneer.

I'm about to spit back at her but suddenly it hits me, "How do you know about the Deep?"

"Oh yes. I know all about you and that silly little human girl. Stay away from those humans! I also know all about that human blood in you. You better believe it but humans are worthless slobs! Just—Like—You!" as my mom screams the treacherous words at me, she her hand down to my face and slaps me with such a force, I'm pushed back in the water.

"Stop it!" I shout just as one of Sapphire's thoughts scream through my head: _Faro! It's me Sapphire! If you can hear me, please! I need help! _She also flashes an image through her head as to where her location is. _Hurry! _Is the last thought before I hear a scream echo throughout the open ocean around me.

"Mom, I have to go. I understand if you hate me, but right now, someone I care about could be losing their life," I say, my voice deadly calm. I know where Sapphire is. It's not very far from where I am right now; if I hurry I might make it to her in time.

"Fine, leave! I don't care about you anyways; I never have!" my mom screeches at my face.

I turn to swim away through the lightening grey water. Only a minute later I wipe the tear streaming down my cheek.

_**Sapphire**_

The sharp pearly white teeth close around my ankle. The pain sears through my body and I scream for Faro or for Derrick. I can't see Derrick anymore. My vision blurs and I instantly have a wave of nausea wash through my body. I pray that Faro heard me. If he didn't, both Derrick and I are dead. The pale grey water around me is stained with the rusty red of my blood. Suddenly the pain decreases and I find myself slowly floating towards the sand. As my vision clears, I make out the image of Derrick harassing the creature with his seals tail. He seems to be doing great except I know he can't hold the beast off forever. I look down at my ankle and almost puke at the sight of it; there's blood gushing out of it and the torn skin around it is changing to a sickly shade of green.

Despite the fact that I was just about shaken to death, I race up to the giant beast and help Derrick with it. The beast is huge and a dark grey. It looks ancient. It has a huge mouth framed with rows of pointed fangs. Its beady black eyes are hungry for blood and flesh. It looks like a great white shark, but it's about ten times larger and not friendly.

I aim for its eyes, knowing that a regular shark's weak points are its eyes. However, every time I almost strike it, its huge jaws snap at me. Derrick is beating the giant shark with his tail. He aims for the gills and I silently pray Derrick's strength can drown this giant beast. The problem: Derrick can't beat both of the gills at once.

Just as I swear I'm going to die of exhaustion, I get a glimpse of another mer heading straight toward the beast. The mer aims for the other set of gills on the shark. For a slight moment, the giant shark is distracted by the interruption. The distraction gives me just enough time to poke the shark in its beady little eyes. The good point: the shark was distracted enough for Derrick and the other mer to slam its gills. The bad point: Although the shark was most likely blinded, its sense of smell is still good enough to smell the blood pouring from my torn up ankle. In other words, the shark snatched me by the side of my shirt, grazing my ribs with its razor teeth. The shark starts shaking me so fast; the whole world turns upside down. Just as fast as it picked snatched me up, its jaws loosen and I find myself falling, still in the grip of the beast.

My vision is tinged red around the rim of my eyesight. I feel like I've been dipped in acid, had spikes thrown at me, drowned, stabbed, chain sawed, mauled by a shark, all while being tossed off a cliff.

Derrick's face appears above me. His deep eyes are tight with concern, his mouth is a straight line, and his face is paler than it was earlier.

"Sapphire?" Derrick's voice echoes instead of sounding normal. Something wet falls onto my face. Wait, wet? It takes me a minute to realize Derrick is crying. I want to reach out to him, make him feel better. But I know I can't. My limbs are frozen and I feel dizzy enough as it is.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She's not blinking or breathing! Is she okay?" another voice I recognize is choked with tears. I feel something go over my heart.

"Her hearts beating. Really fast, though…" Derrick's voice is stricken with relief, but at the same time a ton of fear.

I cough, and instantly the water is tinged red again. I stifle a sob.

"I'm going to get bandages from somewhere. Stay here with her. I'm trusting you for now," the second voice says, heavy on the grief. Suddenly, I realize that it's Faro's voice. _He did come! He saved us…_ I feel a wash of gratitude as that thought sinks in.

"Yes. Of course," Derrick answers, pained and choked. I hear the _swish _of water as Faro swims away.

Derrick clasps my hand and whispers reassurance to me, "It'll be okay. I'm here. Please don't die…" at the last part of his reassurance, Derrick gasps, a sound that gives me hope. He puts something in my mouth. It tastes like those vitamin things Elvira would give us when we were on the crossing. Instantly, I feel strength stretch through my whole body.

"Stay here with me!" I manage to gasp, "Please don't leave me! I need you…"

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Please hold on," Derrick whispers, tons of hope flooding into his voice. I feel tears streaking down the sides of my face. I'm not crying because of the pain I have but because of the pain I'm giving these two people.

"She's breathing again! Oh thank goodness!" Faro sighs with relief. I see him carrying something dark green in his arms.

"Wh-what is that stuff?" I choke out in a cough. It looks suspiciously like seaweed…

"It's a special seaweed Elvira would use on injuries like this. Only the other injuries weren't fatal…" Faro mutters the last part, probably trying not to freak me out.

I'm surprisingly calm while Faro dresses my injured ankle. It hurts _a lot _but I try not to scream out in pain. Derrick keeps muttering stuff to me about not going to sleep because I might not wake up. Even though the advice makes me want to drift off more, I take his advice.

I almost nod off when Faro's voice breaks my façade: "There! Feeling any better?"

I am. So I answer honestly, surprised that my voice is almost normal, "Tons,"

Derrick smiles at me, the worry slowly washing away from his face. I glance at Faro and see an extremely relieved expression that almost makes me smile. I have no idea why, but when Faro smiles at me, it reminds me of when he would call me his little sister. I sigh, remembering the 'good old days'.

"What was that thing anyway? It looked a lot like a shark," I blurt without even thinking about it.

Derrick's voice is cold with hate, making me believe this creature is awful, "It was a megalodon. An ancient creature, known for killing everything in its path,"

"A megalodon! I thought those were extinct!" I can't seem to hide the shock in my voice as I sit up. A wave of nausea and exhaustion crash over me like a tidal wave. I slowly lay back down.

A _whooshing _sound breaks us all from our silent trance and instantly both Derrick and Faro's alert are on.

"Hold on, I'm going to see what that was," Derrick sounded brave and I realized I was lucky to have people like him and Faro around down here. As he leaves, an awkward silence hangs in between us.

"I'm really sorry!" I blurt at Faro before he can say anything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for little sister. It's me that should be sorry, and trust me, I am! I hurt you when you were already hurting. I wish I hadn't but I can't go back in time," hearing Faro sound like his old self makes me smile so wide I feel my cheekbones shattering. Especially the _little sister _part.

"Oh, Faro! I've missed you so much!" I gasp. Despite the fact that he seemed so angry a while ago, he smiles that teasing smile at me that I've missed so much.

"I've missed you as well little sister, um, I mean Sapphire. Welcome back to Ingo," Faro laughs, probably remembering the time when he'd said he would no longer call me little sister anymore after we figured out we're not _really _related.

Just as sudden as the mood lightened, it darkens. A cold voice laughs down at us from above us.

"Ah, Sapphire! And Faro as well! How nice, how nice! A reunion again!" Oceanus's cold voice echoes.

**Did you like that chapter? Huh? Huh? Anywaaaay, you'll see what happens next. New chapter tomorrow! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	10. The First Stand

**Sorry if this is up kind of later than I said but didn't really have time earlier… Anyway sorry if I'm a bit slow on this one but I'm thinking I'm going to start another fanfic for Percy Jackson… I don't know yet though… Anyway here's the next chapter.**

First Stand _Oceanus_

Seeing the shocked face of Sapphire and the furious face of Faro brings a triumphant smile to my mouth. _I could blast them to ashes, or I could spare their lives. Besides, I don't even know if they were running away!_ The thoughts coil around my head like snakes. Every so often, I will face the glory of power surges, meaning I can do what I want to whoever I want whenever I want it done. Right now, I was not having a sudden power surge, making the disappointment obvious in my tone.

"What are you doing?" I question Faro, the power radiating through my voice.

Faro's sincere features rise up in a look of disgust as he says the words, unnaturally calmly, at me, "Healing her Oceanus. She has been badly wounded,"

"If Sapphire is wounded, I will have her tended to. Morseus, Telkho! Take that traitor back with us. He could give us information…" I say the last few words mostly to myself.

"I will never give you information, Kraken!" Faro spits. I narrow my eyes at him as he is locked in the grasp of my two most trusted, but dimwitted, warriors. I snap my fingers and instantly, Faro's face twists in a mask of pain. Confusion shines in his deep green eyes before the anger and frustration find their ways to his eyes. He cries out in pain as a terrible tremor makes its way down his body. He cries again, a sound of torment and torture. His body crumples into a ball and he floats slowly down to the sand, shuttering all the way down. I laugh and increase the temperature of pain to medium strength. Faro's originally tanned face pales pearl white and his lips turn a sickly shade of icy blue.

"Stop it!" Sapphire shrieks at me, "Stop it now!"

I laugh harder and increase the power to a higher level. Faro's face turns so pale it's almost transparent. I laugh, almost crazy sounding. As soon as the sudden joy and fun is rushing through my body, it's gone. A sharp pain sears through my body as I smash against an old coral reef. When my blurred vision clears, I glance at Sapphire who has a flaming golden glow flaring around her body wildly. She winces in pain as the glow fades and collapses unconscious. That boy, Derrick, manages to catch her before she hits the sandy sea floor. _Hmm… Interesting… _That power wiped her out cold, making her paler than Faro was, if that is possible.

"Bring them back to the cavern. That Faro boy, keep him unconscious; it's best he doesn't know our exact location…" I command, my voice full of curious power, "Oh, and Sapphire, I would like you to meet me in the council room where we last had our discussion. If you do not know where that is, Derrick can escort you."

Sapphire looks weary after her sudden knock-out, but right now I don't care. She nods lightly and her sapphire eyes bore into mine, full of loathing. I smile cruelly at her, knowing she has no choice but to obey me. I glance at Derrick as Sapphire falls out cold again from exhaustion. He nods once than looks down. _Stupid boy… Doesn't understand that being in my army is such a great honor! _The thought echoes in my head and I smile coolly to myself. Sapphire will stay with us. I'll force her.

_**Derrick**_

Back in the cavern, I lay Sapphire down on her woven seaweed bed. She looks so fragile; like if I do one wrong move, she'll shatter like a porcelain doll (Yes I actually do know a thing or two about porcelain). Her skin is cold as ice and so close to being transparent; the purple and green veins in her face are shown brightly. Her thick dark lashes are losing color and becoming a pale blonde like the sand in some of the colder waters. When she had knocked Oceanus away to save Faro, I instantly felt like she would do just about anything to save her friends. The power that had surged through her had drained immediately; draining her life source until she was as exhausted and lifeless as she is now. Earlier, when I saw the way she had ignored her almost fatal injury on her ankle to help me, I'd felt gratitude toward this human girl. On the outside she may be frail and thin, but on the inside she is ready to attack, a solid heart.

A tidal wave of guilt hits me as I realize: _Would I have done the same for her? I would… but the influence is hard to fight… _I instantly push the thought away. Yes, I feel extremely guilty, but in a way, I'm saving her… I guess.

I'm so dazed in thought; I don't notice Sapphire's pale eyelids flutter open. When I look down at her eyes, I notice that they're not blue tinted with violet anymore, but bright green and alarming.

"No! Get away from me! I can't trust you!" She whispers urgently at me. She pushes away from me. Something at the back of my mind makes me realize that her voice wasn't _her _voice.

"Sapphire? Calm down it's me, Derrick!" I calmly tell her, hoping her crazy façade passes.

Sapphire's eyes glow brightly then her eyes wrench themselves shut as she falls to the sand. Yes, she sunk right to the sand; like a rock, landing with a gentle thud. Her body shudders and she gasps for air. I lift her sunken body realizing she's remembering air. Slowly her lips start to turn blue. The color in her face drains even more than it had already. A wash of fear comes over me and suddenly I find myself reassuring her.

"Forget the air Sapphire! Remember the sea! Think of Ingo! The fish, the coral, the mer! Anything but air! Trust me Sapphire… please…"

Sapphire shudders one more time before the color starts returning to her face. We lock gazes and I am happy to see that her eyes are their normal shade of blue and violet.

"Are you okay?" I ask attentively.

She bursts into tears before she answers, in between sobs, "I don't remember! I only remember drowning!"

"Sapphire, you're not drowning! You're safe here! Just forget air okay? Forget that ever happened, everything is going to be okay," I reassure her, well more myself about everything being okay. I mean, her eyes had been dangerously bright and she practically was a new person. When I say new, I mean _dangerously _new.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale," Sapphire comments, sounding like herself again.

I laugh a sort of crazed sound, "I look pale? You should have seen yourself! You were starting to go transparent. I was scared for you,"

Sapphire gives me a look of sympathy. Then as no sooner was she in a light mood that it fades.

"I need to find Faro. That-that _monster _is going to hurt him even more then he's already been hurt! I can't let that happen…" Sapphire's eyes are tinged with more tears. She looks so _sad. _I just feel so jealous when she talks about Faro. I don't know why, but it just bothers me.

I make the decision, knowing Oceanus will feed me to the seagulls when he finds out.

"Sapphire?" Sapphire manages to smile at me through her silent tears when I say her name, "How would you feel if we had a jail break?"

_**Sapphire**_

I'm sure my eyes bug as big as my face. A jail break? Is he kidding? Yeah I want to save Faro, but I've seen what Oceanus can do.

"Are you serious? Did you see what Oceanus did to Faro back there? He could have killed him!" I'm so mentally and physically shocked; I don't even hear the words come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, but did you see what _you _did back there? You threw the almighty Oceanus into a rock, while his powers were strong! That takes some great strength, which you have, a lot of," Derrick's confidence and pride in me makes me want to cry. _Grateful _tears though.

"Exactly why it's dangerous! I got knocked out from it! It was scary Derrick… I thought I wasn't going to wake up," I finish what I'm saying partially to myself. I don't want to burst Derrick's confidence. I mean, this guy has saved me from a lot of things in the course of one day.

That's when it hits me: _How long have I been here for? For all I know mum and Rodger could be back by now, or Connor could be visiting… _I remember time seems to go slower in Ingo, which could be good or bad, considering I live in the air and not Ingo. _Then again, I _could_ live in Ingo… _Just as soon as the thought comes, I push it away. Right now I have to concentrate on saving Faro.

"Ah, but that's where my friend comes in," Derrick tells me, a smug smile forming on his mouth.

"What friend?" I question timidly. I've met a lot of great 'friends' in Ingo these past few hours, or days, or whatever. My trust in some creatures of Ingo is fading.

"He's my brother Sapphire, honest. He's on the good side!" looking at my expression, he probably realizes I'm a question mark. Hastily, he adds, "I call him my friend because he was my best friend growing up. You do understand what it's like to have your siblings as a best friend, don't you?"

I do. Connor and I had done everything together until he went off to university and I became a real teenager.

"Yeah," I answer smartly (not).

"He is a great healer and tends to the sick. He has special medicine and spells to treat exhaustion. Trust me, it works," Derrick adds the last part with a cocky smile. _He's really cute when he smiles like that, _is the genius thought that comes to my mind.

"Okay. Anything to get away from here," I groan at the thought of spending another minute in the presence of Oceanus the drama queen. He seriously needs to get new jokes.

Derrick pulls me out of my cave room thing. He leads me through another one of those gruesome tunnels. The dark ones with claw creatures, and eels, and all that friendly stuff. The water fades from the happy turquoise color (Meaning it's some time in the day), and turns a dark grey until it fades to an eerie black. Something the color of cream slithers around my ankle. I stifle back a scream. If I scream now, we'll never save Faro.

Derrick glances at my terrified face and chuckles softly, "It's an Albino eel. If you ignore it, no harm comes to you. However, if something tries to harm you Sapphire, I'll keep you safe,"

I nod and can't keep the smile off my face. I hope Derrick doesn't notice I'm all happy and terrified at the same time. He might think I'm mad.

When we reach the end of the tunnel, there's no curtain of flowing, shimmering seaweed. Instead, there's a huge boulder about the size of a van blocking the entrance. It makes me wonder what kind of crimes people commit to get locked behind _that_.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Derrick whispers to me. There's no panic at all in his voice. His tone is regular, as if he pushes two ton boulders around every day.

I regard Derrick steadily as he sizes up to the boulder. In my mind I think there is no way he can push that thing all by himself. Shocking me so severely, my jaw hangs open, Derrick pushes the boulder to the left of the dark cavern; the boulder making a slight grinding sound as it meets rock on rock. Derrick's muscles flex and I wonder how strong the average strength is. I shudder at the thought.

When Derrick turns back to me, I notice he hasn't broken a sweat. He smiles and gives me a nod of encouragement. With yet another shock, I realize his teeth are whiter than Faro's. Trust me; Faro has got _really _white teeth.

We swim slowly through the entrance, regarding everything beside us, behind us, or in front of us. The cavern has coral bars to lock in mer and other creatures that are to horrid to describe. The rock is a misty blues and dully crumbles if you pull at it. The water is a dim grey, and the cavern smells like something I've hoped never to smell again: death. A wave of dread pours through me as I realize many mer probably have starved to death. That might even happen to Faro…

We come to the end of the cavern. Inside the last prison cell is a mer. He has tanned skin and dark brown hair, just brushing his shoulders. His strong seals tail shines even in the dim prison light. I recognize him immediately.

"Faro!" I cry. The mer snaps his head around to face me. His grieved face is etched with grief. The second he sees who it is, Faro's grief stricken features break into a smile that could light up the whole sky.

"I knew you'd come little sister!" as if just realizing Derrick is with me, Faro regards him politely, "Hello Derrick,"

"Hi Faro," Derrick sounds stressed. His thoughts swirl around in my mind. Strange that I don't usually hear other mer's thoughts, but Derrick's are like daggers through my mind: _Why him? What did he do to make her love him? He abandoned her! _With a jolt I realize Derrick is bothered. I'll talk to him later. Right now, it's Faro that needs saving.

"Can't you get through the bars? They're only made of coral—" I stop mid sentence when I see Faro's expression. It's full of pity and instantly my annoyance guard goes up.

"The Kraken has charmed it to withstand the strength of even the strongest mer. Neither I nor Derrick can break it," Faro says softly.

I answer with a smart comment: "Oh,"

"Could you do it again little sister? Your powers could break the coral bars easily," Faro chimes with encouragement.

"The problem is I don't know _how _I did that last time. I've never done it before," I answer mildly.

"Concentrate. Focus on the thing that matters most," Derrick's encouragement always makes me feel like I can do something.

Last time, I had concentrated on saving Faro from his death. Once again Faro's life could be at stake. I concentrate on saving Faro from the prison, getting him free.

Suddenly, a tingle rushes through my veins. I can feel the power pulsing from my skin like radiating heat. I imagine breaking the bars with this power. I imagine golden lights smashing the coral bars until they are nothing but dust. I hear a shattering sound as the sound of Derrick and Faro's laughter fills the quiet cavern. The power soaks back into my skin and I feel myself collapse. I land in either Faro or Derrick's arms, but the tight exhaustion that courses through me makes it a challenge to keep my eyelids open.

Someone puts something into my mouth and the taste of those vitamin things Elvira had given us bursts in my mouth like a piece of splash gum. I instantly feel my strength start flooding back into my system; starting at the tips of my fingertips, heading down to the tips of my toes.

A cold voice breaks my content mood.

"Ssssoo, yoou've triiied tooo maaake a jaaiiilbrrreaak, haaave youuu?" the cold voice hisses its words like a snake. When I turn to look at the creature, I see a face that changes into different shapes. Sometimes the head is malted into a snake then a shark then some things I can't describe. The body of the creature has a regular woman's body from waist up, except for the snake heads which are melted into her waist. She has a double tail. The tails are a disgusting shade of green and are formed like a shark's tail.

Derrick and Faro seem to be as shocked as I am about the creature. Faro's eyes are wild with fear, while Derrick seems paralyzed on the spot, with wide eyes. I break out of my fear trance and come back to reality.

"Are you the guard then? That's it?" I smirk at the creature, suddenly not afraid of this thing.

The creature hisses at me. I brush past in the water as the creature lunges at me. Even though the creature has two shark tails, I notice she is not nearly as fast. I force myself left of the creature, pushing through the water with almost no effort. The creature tries to lunge at me, but I manage to double-back to the right. The creature is surprised for a moment. I hope this single moment is enough to save our lives. I pull power from myself, concentrating on saving Faro and Derrick. I imagine the flashes of gold wrapping around the creature and strangling it to death. A flash of golden light flashes around the cavern and the wave of exhaustion hits me. It's still a bad wave, but not nearly as bad as before. I open my eyes enough to se the creature float down to the sand, dead.

I take a shaky breath as I focus back on Derrick and Faro. They're both staring at me like I'd killed an entire man-eating whale. Derrick's stunned face breaks into a grin and he clutches me in a hug tight enough to break my ribs. It's a friendly you-saved-me-from-that-thing hug. After Derrick manages to stagger back a bit, still grinning like a maniac, I glance at Faro. His jaw is hung open and his deep brown eyes are shining with pride and amazement. He also tackles me in a bear hug. I swear I'm going to have all my ribs broken after this. I can't help but yawn, my exhaustion getting the better of me.

"Uh, we should leave before Oceanus finds out we've destroyed part of his prison and his, um, creature thing," I stare with disgust at the broken form of the creature I'd killed.

"Right, come on," Derrick always knows how to sound up-beat about things, especially when it means escaping this place. Though, I'd like to escape too.

"Do you think you could get us out of that window little sister?" Faro questions me, obviously forgetting that he wasn't going to call me little sister anymore.

"I think so, but sorry if I pass out after," I say. I stifle another yawn.

Derrick hands me another one of those disgusting vitamins, "Here have this before. That attack must have blown out your strength."

"Thanks," I answer him gratefully, before I pop the vitamin in my mouth. Even though the awful taste is bitter, I feel my strength build up and I feel like I'm radiating energy.

I move steadily toward the window, which is also covered in coral bars. I concentrate on getting us out of here, away from Oceanus. I picture the golden lashes smashing the coral window like it had done to the bars before. Once again, I feel the tingle of power run through my veins as I hear coral shattering. When the power drains from me, I don't really feel all that tired. I don't think I can do fifty laps around a track or anything but I can swim for a fair distance.

"Need another one?" Derrick sounds concerned.

"No, I'm okay, really." I answer, surprised at the truth in my words.

Faro nods as if we're all agreeing on something, "Alright, let's go,"

Unfortunately, before we can celebrate our freedom, I hear the grinding of the boulder against the cavern entrance. I whip my head around to see Oceanus himself glide through the water.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you don't want my company after all!" Oceanus purrs. I suddenly get the urge to knock him out cold.

"Go!" I shout at Faro and Derrick and instantly they push themselves through the broken window. Derrick waits for me to pass through the window before he slides through right after me.

Derrick grabs me wrist and pulls me along to match the powerful speed of him and Faro. We propel forward, knowing Oceanus's guards would be coming after us.

"Where are we headed?" Faro asks glancing between Derrick and me for answers.

"To my brother's house. He can help us is anyone can," Derrick's voice is full of that same confidence when he speaks of his brother that he had for me.

Faro nods at him, "Lead the way,"

**Sorry this chapter was kind of long but** **if it was good please R&R. Or bad, comments and critiques are good. If you haven't already guessed, Derrick's brother is another major character… Well I'll leave it at that… **


	11. Author's Note SORRY!

AUTHORS NOTE!

HEEY! IT'S ME! I'm alive!

So in case you're wondering, I am not canceling this story. I have sooo many fans and I can't let you down any more then I already have. I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me? The sooner I update the sooner you'll forgive me? Deal.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Almost a year I think we're at… but I've been extremely stressed with school and some personal stuff that I can't mention ;)

But I will update VERY SOON! In fact, I have the next chapter almost ready and edited I'll be back ASAP!

I'll keep you posted!

And once I again I am sooo sorry to my amazing fans! I've kept you waiting and I understand if you've given up hope.. but I haven't

And if you haven't read my story yet, please do

And if you read, you gotta review! I've got a new rule… each time you want a new chapter, I have to have at least 5 reviews and I may increase the review level so watch out!

That doesn't count for the next chapter that I'll put up soon though… I got about 15 reviews for my last chapter (I LOVE YOU GUYS!)

Bye!

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Forever Regrets

**A/N: Remember the author's note I posted an hour ago? Well here is the chapter I promised! I'm sorry I took so long, please feel free to hate on me. But here is a new chapter! Some Farphire angst, and we meet Mortako, Derrick's brother! Please R&R!**

ForeverRegrets

_**Faro**_

We push through the icy blue water without looking back. I want to say something to Sapphire and Derrick but I don't know what. They saved my life but at the same time, threatened theirs. I don't think the Kraken likes it when people get away. Especially when those people know where his hideout is.

Derrick pulls ahead of me, keeping a tight grip on Sapphire's wrist, knowing that she would fall behind if otherwise. Just then, I notice something I haven't noticed; Sapphire's _deublek _is still firm around her wrist, our hair entwined together so you can't tell where it starts or where it ends. I soften a little. I thought she'd given up on me, but this whole time it turns out she still cares. I almost laugh in spite of myself, but think otherwise. Does she really care for this Derrick person? I mean, how long has she known him? He could be bad for all I know. _Sapphire could be bad, too. _My mind hums the words at me, making me recoil. If she or Derrick were evil, they wouldn't have saved my life. Unless, of course, if they were spies. Highly unlikely.

_What's this about spies Faro? _

_Oh, I was just thinking that you and Derrick could be spies for the Kraken, _I shoot the thought back at Sapphire, although I'm pretty sure she's kidding.

I hear Sapphire laugh up ahead, making my thoughts do somersaults. The ones that make Sapphire smile.

"What is so funny, Sapphire?" Derrick questions her politely. What's so great about politeness? Although I think humans may have different thought patterns than us Mer.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something my brother said," Sapphire lies. Why would she lie for me if she likes him so much?

"You have a brother? Has he been to Ingo? Did he make the Crossing with you? Was he—" Derrick fires the questions at her until she bursts out in a fit of laughing hysterics. "What's so funny now?" Derrick asks, smiling at her laughter.

"Your face! You looked so anxious, like if I didn't answer you, the world would end," Sapphire gasps between laughs. Derrick bursts into a fit of laughter, true laughter; not a fake one. I don't have any idea why, but it feels as if there are claws trying to rip through my stomach, when I see them laugh together.

_Why are you sad, Faro? What's with the claws? _Sapphire's thought yawns through my mind, washing anguish over me. _What? What's wrong? _She waits the total of ten seconds before her thoughts snap at me, _Fine. Don't answer. I will _make _you answer!_

_How do you think you will be doing that little Sapphire? _My thoughts echo back to her, sharp and cold, and not as I wanted them to. I felt Sapphire's mind shrink and shudder. I instantly feel bad.

Sapphire whispers something I can't hear into Derrick's ear, glancing back at me. He nods at her, a smile plastered onto his mouth. She smiles back, her whole face beaming. Derrick frees his grasp on Sapphire's wrist and she slows down. She waits until I fall beside her.

"Hi," she smiles coolly.

"Hi," I mirror her words, smiling also. My smile is forced though, making my cheeks tight. I look into Sapphire's once shining eyes and see nothing but a deep, unknown sadness. Her lips curve up as she tries to smile, although it doesn't touch her eyes. A wave of guilt washes over me, thinking it's my fault she's sad.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault. I never should have come to Ingo. Not when I was ten or eleven, not now, and I promise you that when I go back to Air, I'll never come back again if that makes you happy," Sapphire chats nervously. Her sapphire eyes swirl into a deep grey, the sadness in her eyes plain as the water is around me. 

"It wouldn't make me happy Sapphire. Why would I be happy if you left? It meant the world to me to know that you were safe and alive and back in Ingo. And let me tell you, ever since Elvira decided to go north, you have meant the world to me. When you were gone, it felt as though part of my soul was ripped from me. When you came back it's started healing itself. If you leave, I'll never be myself anymore. You make me stay myself," even as I mutter the words to her, making it so Derrick can't hear, I realize how true they are.

Tears are sliding down Sapphire's cheeks. She smiles through them, her eyes shining. A bubble of laughter escapes her lips, "I thought you didn't want me here anymore. You said I couldn't come back. You said I had to become Mer. Why did I have to become Mer, Faro? I don't understand,"

"I suppose I can tell you now. They were—they were killing of the half and half's. Not the Mer half and half's, because otherwise I wouldn't be here. They would sacrifice them, to cleanse of Ingo, they said. I didn't want you to die because—because I don't think I'd be alive if you died," I finish the last of my speech shyly. I don't want her to think I'm planning on suicide.

The sad look returns to her eyes, and I know she may be here in body but her spirit is elsewhere, as she says, "You've changed so much, Faro,"

"What do you mean, Sapphire?" I question, confusion and curiosity burning in my veins.

"Well, let's just say… Well I guess you've grown up in terms of maturity. Sometimes though, you get mad easily and you snap randomly. You get sad and I don't know! You're just not fun anymore. I'm sorry," Sapphire's eyes are swimming with tears as she sputters the words. Derrick whips his head around, concern written all over his face. Sapphire smiles shakily at him, her blue eyes lighting up at the sight of his face. Jealousy and pain course through me. He smiles back at her, making her beam. Once again the claws try to rip through my stomach. He turns his head to face the front again.

"It's a good change, too. You can be sweet at times. You're braver. You're truthful. I used to hate all your pride, but now I miss it more than anything. And the way you'd tease me. You're just not the same Faro that I know. I'm sorry if I'm being a—a pessimist but I just don't know you anymore," Sapphire seems to be talking to herself, getting all her thoughts out.

"I'm so sorry Sapphire. I told you it was my fault! When I told you to leave, a part of me left with you. The part that liked to make you smile and the part that made me want to impress you. The part that made me love you," I whisper the last words, watching the emotions flicker across her face. At the word 'love' she seems to beam. Her mouth is plastered in a huge, happy grin. Her blue eyes shine brighter than the tropical seas. Just as quickly, it fades. The blank, unknowing expression returns to her face, although there is still some smugness behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Faro. Things are just changing so much and I-I don't know what to feel anymore. Everyone here is different and it's just not the _same_. Where I live, there's someone who cares and always has. He treats me like I belong, and accepts me for who I am," Sapphire's blank expression once again twists to the mask of sadness that she'd been fighting earlier.

"Connor?" I ask her, wondering who it is that feels this way toward her. She's always loved Connor and would do anything to see her brother again.

"No. His name is Alex. He's… he's… Oh I don't even remember him now!" Sapphire bursts in a whisper. I feel another pang of jealousy rush through me, like always when she talks about someone I don't know. She glances at me so fast, I'm not even sure she looked at me.

"I'm sorry. If you want to go home, you can. You've changed too Sapphire. I just wanted you to know," I stick the words out hard and cold. Before she can reply I push myself forward with my tail, leaving her behind in a stroke of small bubbles.

_**Derrick**_

I see Faro push up ahead of me, leaving a trail of bubbles streaming behind. I slow down enough for Sapphire to catch up to me. Her usually happy face has been twisted with stress and pain. Unusually, she's only been like that since Faro returned. Her large eyes are filled with confusion. The tint of violet in them has turned grey and gloomy. She doesn't have that usual enthusiastic spirit to her as we near a small coral hut. You'd never guess what it is until you go inside. The coral hut is constructed of fluorescent coral, ranging in colors of pink, orange, and green. Faro practically swishes by the hut, without a second glance.

"Ah, Faro? This is where my brother lives," I comment quietly. Unfortunately in my opinion, he whips his proud head around, revealing a look of rage and pity on his face.

"Wow, this is amazing! I've never seen a place so beautiful here. Besides the Groves of Aleph of course," Sapphire blabs on, her eyes lighting up to their usual happy spirit. I feel as if one million pounds are lifted of my shoulders when she looks so cheerful again. Faro frowns at her, his eyebrows scrunching on his forehead. I instantly feel a wash of pity for Sapphire. I did see that she had been crying when she was talking to Faro, and right now he's frowning at her as if her happiness makes him disappointed. I frown at him in disapproval, not knowing whether he cares for Sapphire's feelings or not.

"This was my home," I mutter to myself, although Sapphire seems to hear me.

"Wow. This is just great. Why'd you leave?" Sapphire fires the words at me. Something in my facial expression causes her eyes to trace down to the seabed. Her sun touched cheeks flush red as if she's said something she shouldn't.

"Well, I left a while ago, when I got in a fight with my brother," I answer her quietly, so Faro won't hear. Her expression tells me she won't ask anymore questions, but at the same time, her eyebrows are scrunched together, trying to hide the pity in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she murmurs, barely above a whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't even know I existed when we fought it's not your fault," I add. She looks at me, her eyes super large. Just as quickly her gaze drops again, and her mouth pulls up at the corners slightly. I try to show the grin in m voice, "Come on. Mortako will be interested in meeting you,"

"Why are we waiting here? Is he not home?" I don't even bother to make sense of Faro's words. I propel forward, finding the small, dark opening into the coral hut. Faro follows behind me almost instantly, churning the turquoise water so it swirls behind me. Sapphire trails behind, slower and almost grudgingly. Her face is a blank mask, although her eyes reveal that she doesn't want to be here. I don't know why. Would she rather be back with Oceanus? Or would she rather be at her home in the air?

I don't have time to think of all her possibilities, because at that moment, my brother's figure looms in front of us.

_**Sapphire**_

The first thing I notice is the scar. An angry, jagged line starting at his right eyebrow, driving down his cheek until it reaches the base of his chin. His eyes are different, yet similar to Derricks. Derricks have the tiny tint of ice in them, but Mortako's eyes are pure ice. Cold, and light blue, just like the cool ice bergs in the North. His gaze sharpens on me, and I want to crawl into a small box and hide forever, but I have to be strong; prove that I'm still worthy of Ingo.

"What is _that _doing here?" when he speaks, I feel small. I feel cold. His words tear through me… 'that'?

"_That _is offended," I mutter, gesturing to myself.

Apparently he hears me, "I did not give you permission to speak human," his intimidating stare turns to his brother, "why did you bring one of them here? Especially after what happened with our mother. Dad always said you were a disgrace to this family,"

I watch derrick gulp, but his face remains unaffected and confident, "First off _brother, _she is half and half, half mer and half human. This is my home too, and _Sapphire _can talk when she feels like talking. And we need her help. Her help and Faro's" Derrick turns to us, his eyes hard, "Far, Sapphire, meet my brother Mortako."

"Hello, Mor-tak-o," Faro says sarcastically. I can't help but smile as his old mockery.

Mortako just glares at him in return. Faro raises a dark eyebrow, as if it's a challenge.

"Brave. Who knew someone with such un-pure blood would challenge someone as pure blooded as I," Mortako says, mirroring Faro's sarcasm.

We've only known this guy for all of five minutes. His insults are already enough to make me want to scream and yell, but I don't.

Apparently Faro has the same thoughts as me, because his green eyes turn from warm to serious in a split second, "First you insult Sapphire, then you insult me. Don't ever mention my blood type again. Are we clear?"

"Of course… half-breed,"

That's when Faro lunges at him, tail and all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Did you like this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts and opinions **

**Before I post my next chapter I need at least five reviews… it really helps for inspiration and confidence! **

**Some spoilers for the next few chapters:**

**Sapphire isn't quite sure if Faro's love meant romantically, or sibling love.**

**How about some Farphire? And maybe some Derphire! In the next chapter I promise!**

**And I also promise some more of Mortako's hate… hah… Mortako's… sounds like More Tacos…**

**Please R&R!**

**Thank you **


	13. Another Author's note because I suck

**Author's Note… Again.**

What can I say to make this up to all of you? Nothing. There is nothing I can say to make you all realize how sorry I am for this abandonment of this fanfiction.

I love you all dearly (55 reviews baby wooh!) and gosh I'm awful.

I feel as guilty as the Doctor when he wiped Donna's memory.

As guilty as John when Sherlock 'jumped' off the building.

I don't think I feel quite as guilty as Castiel when he betrayed Sam and Dean, but hey if I could go into a corner store and demand pie for all of you, I would.

BUT I'M BACK TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN.

I apologize if I drop off the face of the Earth again, but I've been pretty sick lately with various mental and physical health stuff… and it's making writing and inspiration very hard to come by… hopefully it wont get in the way too much anymore… but I can't make anymore promises, and for that I'm sorry.

HOWEVER, as far as this story goes, I am working on another chapter and it should be up soon! For those of you still reading this story, I love you. And those of you who stopped reading it because it sucks or because I stopped writing, I love you too and am very sorry for my unreliability and lack of writing skills.

Thank you so much everyone, and once again, I'm sorry.

And are any of you SuperWhoLock fans? Destiel shippers if you're into Supernatural? Totally different fandom here but just curious :P

Anyways, until later!


End file.
